


个人表演

by Sahar



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sahar/pseuds/Sahar
Summary: 迷妹闯进了Jamie的演唱会后台





	个人表演

**Author's Note:**

> RPS警告，女装！Toby，PWP

今晚的演出曲目全部结束的时候，Jamie已经三次把自己倒进粉丝筑起的肉墙里，她们接住他，捧起他，让他仰躺在无数只手臂之上，那从远处看来就像被众人捧起的耶稣。  
或许他的确是造物主，在此时此地，在此时此刻。Stella叹了口气，他站得离舞台有些远，尽量不跟那些狂热的粉丝搅和在一起——虽然全场没有哪个角落的粉丝不狂热。他站得远远的，随着节奏快速闪烁的灯光晃得Stella有些恍惚，而Jamie脱掉了背心，光裸的上半身布满了汗水和他在表演途中浇在自己身上的水，在变幻莫测的灯光下闪闪烁烁，水珠们一颗颗向下滚落，最终隐没在黑色牛仔裤的裤腰边缘。  
汗水、荷尔蒙跟尖叫，混合成一切Stella不喜欢的声音、气息和场合。他本应该跟周围的人一起沉浸到这一整晚的精彩表演中，遗憾的是他全程都不太进入自己的“粉丝”角色。  
这里的舞台和观众席没有边界，每一首歌的鼓点都敲在歌迷的心脏上，Jamie的声音，舞动的姿势，繁复的文身甚至刀削斧凿般的脸部轮廓都像是近在每一个人的眼前。  
空气中仿佛漂浮着只要稍微摩擦便能立刻被引爆的微粒，每个人都喝醉了般左摇右晃，上蹿下跳，每一寸肌肉都在这个时候被运用来膜拜主唱的歌声，每一根神经都在紧绷着，期待着。  
Stella又被旁边的人往后挤了一些，他今天选的鞋子鞋跟有些高，那让他险些站立不稳。没人会在意他现在是不是会摔在地上，又或者他的妆是不是已经在一整晚的“群魔乱舞”里被弄得花掉。他咬住嘴唇，还不想让自己太过狼狈，而乐队的主唱这一个晚上可没帮上什么忙，他好像随时随地都在计划着把自己往人群里抛，像在玩什么信任游戏似的毫不提示就全身倒了下去，那让Stella出了好几次汗，完全是被主唱给吓的。  
在所有演唱曲目结束的时候，Jamie还倒在粉丝里，他就在那里仰躺着，举起话筒。  
“表演结束了，不过我想你们不介意我再临时加唱一首，”没有人会介意这个，除了被他的突发奇想弄得措手不及，但实际能够良好应付的乐队成员，“今晚的礼物，为你（们）而唱，《Romeo》”  
粉丝的欢呼又大声起来，Jamie回到了舞台上站起来，每个人都接受这份礼物，Stella看向舞台上的主唱，终于在那句“我是她的罗密欧”里笑了起来。或许Jamie应该早点唱这首的。  
演出结束的时候歌迷在台下欢呼，情侣们拥抱、接吻，还有一些人试图抓住此刻气氛的尾巴，让自己再沉浸得更久一些。但台上的主唱却没有像往常一样让自己留在台上享受歌迷的欢呼，与所有人将今晚的情绪拉长。他唱完最后一个音节之后就干脆果断地鞠躬下台，他的队员们停下演奏的同时面面相觑。  
从舞台旁边通向后台的路只有一条，为了防止歌迷从那里闯进后台，两位身高超过六英尺两英寸的保镖抱臂站在那里。  
Stella也在歌声结束的时候离开自己原来的位置，朝着两个保镖所在的方向走了过去。他高挑瘦削的身影很快隐没在舞台旁黑色的幕布之下，本来已经伸出手打算拦住他的两位保镖，在恰好经过的乐队成员Sam Bower的示意下放下了手，让Stella毫无阻碍地闯进了演唱会的后台。  
刚结束了整场表演，后台的大多数人也跟前台那些仍然逗留在那里的歌迷一样带着明显的兴奋神色。Stella经过他们身边时他们都无一例外地带着探究、好奇以及一些猜测出的意味深长的神情。那让Stella觉得自己无所遁形，从而红透了脸。  
Sam带着他走到了休息室门口，冲他做了个“请”的姿势，勾起一个跟他哥差不太多的坏笑朝其他乐队成员走了过去。  
Stella面对着休息室的门站定，在抬手拧开门把时深吸了一口气，他脸上的红潮一直蔓延到脖子和胸口，吊带的裙子让那些红色的皮肤在后台昏暗的灯光里清晰可辨。  
他抬起手，没有敲门，拧开门把走了进去。

休息室里没开灯，只有化妆台镜子四周的灯泡全都亮堂着，照亮了镜子和化妆台前的一小块区域。Jamie坐在椅子上喘气，他仍然光裸着上身，热气都在他的身上蒸腾，汗水濡湿了他的金发，让它们狂乱的四下支棱着。  
他听见Stella进来的声音，抬起头从镜子里看见他，原本漫不经心地一撇立刻转变成专注的、掠食者般的凌厉眼神，Stella被他看得停住脚步站在原地吞咽了一下，捏紧了冒汗的手心。  
“瞧瞧，一只蓝色的小百灵鸟闯进来了。”Jamie的声音里还有一整晚过度用嗓之后的沙哑，它们砾石一样钻进Stella的耳朵，刮过他的心脏。  
Stella剜了他一眼，好像他现在带着烟熏妆的红润脸庞带来的效果会是什么震慑力而非娇嗔一样。  
“你再胡言乱语我就退出去走了。”男人的声音里全是带着些俏皮，毫无威力的警告和明显的撒娇，早些时候就被歌迷的手臂擦过的嘴角让艳丽的口红拖出一条细小的红线。  
Jamie仍然从镜子里盯着他，凌厉的眼神像是手术刀一般将他一点点切割开来，舞台上才有的那种紧绷危险的气氛在这里蔓延开来。或许这所有的气氛的产生都是因为Jamie。  
就在他忍不住想要说些什么打破此刻僵持的气氛时，Jamie像头敏捷的豹子一般从椅子上一跃而起，转身迅速扑向了他，让休息室的门发出一声闷响。  
他来不及呼痛，也没工夫咒骂，所有的声音都在另一个人扑向他的时候被对方吞进了他亲上来的嘴里。  
Jamie热烫得像团火球，Stella在Jamie的舌头舔过他的上颚时忍不住想，他伸手搂上满是水迹的光裸身体，早先暴露在空气中的微凉手臂几乎要被对方身上的热度烫伤。他整个人被Jamie紧紧地压在门板上，他的背与门板，他的胸膛与Jamie的胸膛，严丝合缝，不留一丝一毫多余的空间。  
他试着用手腕轻轻地推Jamie，但是他的手在对方的腰侧打滑，让他更像是要给Jamie一个更加完整的拥抱。Jamie的舌头如同一条灵活的小蛇，在他的口腔里四处游弋，同样火热的津液从两个人的嘴角溢出，在黑黢黢的休息室里不见踪影。  
热，太热了。在这个狭小的封闭房间里，他被Jamie火焰似的包围，对方的手在他的后颈时轻时重地摩挲，像是安抚猫咪一样的动作让Stella有些恼怒。  
“别那样摸我。”他把对方的舌头推出去，轻轻含着他的嘴唇说。  
但这没用，Jamie在这种时候向来不怎么听爱人的话，他的手又在Stella的后颈抚摸了一会儿，这才直接略过脊背，堪堪停留在了Stella尾椎的位置。  
“你穿成这样来听演唱会？”他的嗓子还是石子一样的粗粝，因为情欲的蒸腾又更加的低沉，他们紧贴着的腹腔一片震动，让Stella几乎要因为他这样一句话而颤抖起来。  
但他还是决心骄傲地回答男友的问题：“没错，你不喜欢见到我吗？”  
主唱的手危险地在他挺翘的臀瓣上徘徊，似乎在考虑如何下手，又在思索怎么回答。  
“相信我，你是我今晚最喜欢的部分，”他伸出舌尖舔了舔男友嘴角被拉扯开的红色细线，那抹艳丽的红色留在他白皙的皮肤上，如同一朵盛开绽放的玫瑰。  
那双修长的，擅长拨弄吉他弦的大手，猛然包裹住Stella的臀瓣，隔着丝质的蓝色长裙裙摆，将比他的身体还要滚烫的热度传给对方。  
Jamie双手抓住Stella的臀瓣，轻松的一个上提，在Stella将腿自觉地缠上他精瘦的腰上时转过了身。  
突如其来的旋转让Stella几乎昏了头，他紧张地搂紧男友的脖子，依赖于他能够给予的安全感。  
“你在台下跟多少人挤在一起，嗯？Toby？”他们的身体不再紧贴，但Stella即使感受不到对方身体因为发声而产生的震颤，也仍然因为他的声音而感到下腹一阵燥热。  
“Toby？”Stella挑了挑眉毛，他眉毛的形状可真好看，他刻意修过吗？还是没有？“你抱着我，抓着我的屁股，却想着你的小男朋友？”  
Jamie差点就笑了，但Stella的动作阻止了他，他抓着Jamie放在他臀瓣上的手掌，把它们按到了自己大腿上，扬了扬下巴示意Jamie接下来的动作。  
Stella的腿上包裹着丝袜，当然，他怎么会不穿上这个呢？Jamie顺从地，甚至急切地从Stella的小腿用力地抚摸了上去，他从脚踝擦过小腿，在膝盖上打了个转，终于将手钻到了裙摆下面。  
这时候就更像那么回事了。  
Stella仍由他的手在裙摆下面摩挲他的丝袜，他直起身体，搂住Jamie的脖子，把嘴唇凑到了男友的耳边：“我可是你的忠实歌迷，闯到后台跟你来一发，你应该觉得没问题吧？”  
他伸出舌头舔了舔Jamie的耳垂：“就在这里，干干净净地来一发，你可以射在我的身体里，我保证你回家不会被你的男朋友Toby看出来。”  
如果Stella的感官够敏感的话，他一定能够感觉到Jamie的身体更热了，他的双手急切地向上，摸到丝袜的边缘，他甚至等不及将它脱下来，只是稍微用了点力，那条薄薄的，可怜的丝袜就被撕了开来。  
接着是内裤，Jamie惊讶又不惊讶的感受到那团可怜的布料后方有些微的湿润，他早该知道他今天这位“歌迷”是有备而来。  
他又吻他，像沙漠里渴水的苦行者咋见绿洲，他吮吸他的嘴唇，似乎誓要让它们红肿，要让Stella在离开这里的时候人人都能看出来他刚刚被狠狠亲吻过。  
“为了让我操你，你准备地真够充分的。”Jamie说，尽量让自己的声音不那么热切，那太难了，好在他也是个演员。  
Stella的眼神里深藏着他努力掩饰的一些害羞，那在Jamie看来让对方努力尝试的放荡更加可爱了。  
Stella用腿盘上他的腰，挂在了Jamie身上，他亲吻他，在喘息的间隙断续地埋怨：“你今天……可是被粉丝们……摸够了，现在你得，好好摸摸我。”  
他太可爱了，Jamie想，他是真的在为这个吃醋还是在开玩笑呢？  
他回应Stella的吻，把他放回化妆台上，自己跪了下来，Stella的嘴唇几乎跟着他低下去，又在Jamie包裹住他的性器时猛然仰起头来，像条突然离水的鱼爆发出的一下挣扎。  
Jamie的嘴唇因为长时间的演唱和热度而有些干巴巴的，它擦过他的铃口，裹住他的前端，轻轻地一吸便有薄薄的前液渗出，温暖绵软的舌头细细摩擦过那细嫩的表面，粗糙的舌苔带来手掌给予不了的触感。  
Stella努力把喘息藏在自己的手掌下面，他捂着嘴，另一只手在化妆台的桌沿边上捏得指节泛白变形。  
Jamie的手也没有闲着，他伸出一只手握住Stella放在桌沿上的手，另一只手的指尖划过柱身，指腹抚过会阴，最后摸到了后面的小穴。  
那里湿漉漉的，温热、柔软，如他刚才所想，明显已经被很好地开发过。  
“我应该在你刚才进来的那个时候直接脱了裤子操进去的。”他站了起来，快速地踢掉了他的牛仔裤和内裤，强硬地抓着Stella的两条腿盘上他的腰侧，拖住他的臀瓣让对方半悬空，“你可真是个穿裙子的小婊子不是吗？”  
他一边问，一边将胀大的阴茎一寸寸地钉进那个由爱人自己亲手准备好的后穴。  
Stella说不出话来，他只能吻他，含着他的嘴唇，舔舐，啃咬，追逐他的舌头，又滑过他的齿列，感受他虎牙的尖利。  
Jamie把他按回化妆台上，一条腿搭在自己的肩膀上，Stella的背靠上冰凉的镜子，那刺激让眼泪不受控制的涌在他冰蓝色的眼睛里。  
Jamie一下下重重地撞击着，粗大的阴茎在温暖的小穴里散发出热烈的温度，软红的媚肉包裹着那上面每一处凸起。  
他像是又回到舞台上，忘我，紧绷，只知道低着头卖力往前冲。晃动，撞击，接近燃点的粒子在空气里悬浮，只等到达某个临界。  
他抽出阴茎，让Stella转过身跪在化妆台上，这个时候Stella才发现他背后的镜子把他照得有多清楚，所幸他的裙子还好好的穿在身上，从这个角度来说，他们看不到他的下身被身后那个男人操得一团糟。  
粗糙的舌苔又来了，这次在他的裙摆之下，在他的臀瓣上作乱，留下一路滑腻的湿痕，他能够感受到身后的人在他的大腿和臀瓣上用力的抓握，它们明天一定会清晰地留在那些地方。  
在他哭泣着，快要忍受不了后面的空虚时，Jamie终于又把阴茎操了进去。  
“我在台下看着你，你像他们的神，他们在膜拜你。”Stella一手撑着镜面，另一只手伸到自己的裙子下面，和Jamie的手一起握住他的阴茎，合着他操他的频率撸动起来。  
Jamie的声音愈发粗重，“她们是我的歌迷，我唱歌的时候她们就会这样。”  
“我也是你的‘歌迷’，”他的确是，但不是那种在台下享受他唱歌的那种，他更喜欢他的男朋友在家里时不时地抱着吉他唱他以前会唱的那些不那么朋克的温柔歌曲时的样子。  
“哦，我可不会随便操一个‘闯进’后台的歌迷，Toby。”他的手指向上提捏了一下Stella的双球，他操着他的撞击声差点盖住他气息不稳的“申辩”。  
他感觉自己快要到达顶峰，前端却被Jamie按住，“跟我一起。”  
“松手，”他请求道，“这要求你应该和你的男友提，而不是我这个小女孩。”  
Jamie重重地撞进去，又浅浅地抽出，“你这个随便闯进休息室的‘小女孩’，得得到一些应有的教训。”  
他用尽了力气让Stella撞进他的怀里，他微凉的精液射进Stella的身体深处，而他知道对方会一整个晚上都含着它们，跟他一起去参加晚些时候的庆功宴。  
凌乱地喘息交织在一起，Stella的裙子表面上看上去还是那么好，下面的一团糟就不在别人的视线范围里了。  
“Romeo哈？”  
“是的，他吸引每个人的目光，但我就在他身边，你能告诉他你想要的，但他永远是我的。”Jamie哼出他烂熟于心的歌。  
“永远？”  
“Toby，我亲爱的，你得永远是我的。”


End file.
